thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yue
"(Tharja Voice) Knock 'em D̷̰͕͓̙̗̳̩͚ͦ̇̂̄̂̿͆ͅĘ̫͙ͮ̏͒̓͋ͫ͂̚͠͡Ả͈̱̘̯̤̳̚̕͘͠ͅḎ̻̭̣̗̌̃͆ͧͭ̃ͥ̚̚ͅ" Yue is a Reaper from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. Appearance She’s tall and sort of skinny with softly tanned skin; She has long, dark scarlet hair that reaches her waist and hates when people touch it, though she doesn't demonstrate it. She wears a dark blue top and a skirt of the same color, with violet sleeves and an emerald necklace. Usually, she carries something to braid her hair with, and when people question it, she usually answers 'Just in case.' Personality At the start of Week 11, and before, she had a very dark personality and acted mysterious. Sometimes, while watching players complete the missions, she would sit by herself and mutter something reffering to their erasures, accompained by a sinister laugh and a smirk. Through the week, she befriended the player KoiKoi. Whenever she decided to try to erase a Player and she was asked where was she going, she responded with 'Reaper stuff.', not knowing how to explain things exactly, specially because it was a player who asked. During the last two days of the Game, she started changing, and understood the Players and how they felt, trying to survive and gain back their lives. During the first days she acted bloodthisty, awaiting the day when she could personally murder someone, but during Day 7, while watching the Players struggle to defeat Ethan, she regreted all that and wished for a miracle to allow her in, but she decided she would watch and hope. She's also always up for a challenge, for she and Koi chugged down two bottles of chili each trying to see who could hold it all in once. History Pre-Game Before she played her Game, she lived in a different District, and it was as if she didn't exist, literally. Her family ignored her and she had no real friends. Holding these thoughts back for some time, she moved to Shibuya, where she met a green-haired girl, and tried to befriend her, but the girl seemed to start hating her for her constant wishes of death to people. Then, one day, Yue assaulted her in an alley and stabbed her to death. She didn't want to stay in Shibuya anymore, so she decided she would live there for a few months then leave. A few weeks before moving out, she had an anxiety attack. While trying to take a night-time stroll to calm herself down, she saw a policeman standing by. Something in her made her assault that policeman and steal his gun. She then ran away and hid into a nearby high-school that was having a festival. Not being able to contain anything anymore, she started shooting people. After killing a few, she ran into the building, where her last victim was a girl with a blue hoodie. She fled back to her original District and locked herself in a hotel for a whole week, and with the remaining bullet in the gun, she killed herself. During her Game, her partner was a girl whom she didn't know at all. That girl was the first to be erased, but the Reapers had seen potential in Yue and allowed her to become one of them. After that Game, she decided she would face Shibuya again. Week 11 During the Game, she had her eye set on various players, but sadly didn't get to erase them personally. She befriended KoiKoi, a player, whose partner was Shi. During a mission, Sonata was assigned to erase Shi, and Yue participated as the support, along with Pippin. Shi's erasure was succesful, earning her the erasure to keep on living in the UG. After Koi became a Reaper, they both became better friends and had chili-drinking contests. Her moody personality disappeared and she gained a soft spot for the players, and joined Flower Power to demonstrate it. After the Week, during a chat with Koi, she mentioned that she was going to leave Shibuya, to travel to other Districts and other Games. She promised Koi she would most likely return to Shibuya again, and that she would send Koi some takoyaki from Osaka if she ever went there. She's still in Shibuya, but she will leave in a few days, after apologizing to Vanille for what she did. Relationships Koi Yue befriended Koi when she was a player. After Shi's erasure and Koi's promotion to Reaper, they became better friends. Yue promised Koi that, when she leaves Shibuya, if she goes to Osaka, she will send her some takoyaki. Trivia *Her Noise form is named Maramot Alakdan. It is an humanoid scorpion with tattoo-like claws and extra legs by her stomach. Before turning into Maramot Alakdan, she braids her hair, for when she's transformed, it becomes a tattoo-like stinger. While in this form, she can poison enemies and hit them with full power. She's ATK based, so she has medium HP but a lot of power. * Her personality and looks are sort of based of off Tharja, from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Active Reaper Category:Week 11